Sick
by LuckydrawR
Summary: A headache was coming to him, and he sneezed. A plume of blue fire came out of his nose and it drifted in mid-air for a while before disappearing. Rin was surprised at seeing the fire as was Kuro. Was he really that sick? Should he tell Yukio? Did he want his brother to worry knowing that he was sick with some sort of fever? "What the hell was that?" Rin asked himself.


**Written By Demon0fAnime And TheChuckinator**

 ** _SICK_**

It was another early morning for Rin Okumura as he lay in his dorm; sleeping on his bed. The blankets wrapped around his body; tail lying over the edge limply as snores escaped his mouth. His familiar; a Cat Sidhe jumped onto the bed and began to paw at the teen's face. It was obvious he wanted food from his Master since the teen's twin was nowhere in the dorm. He had to wake his Master up for food and for him to get to school on time.

Rin yawned and turned over, still snoring. The cat frowned at the teen's reaction, jumping onto Rin's stomach and kept jumping on it until the teen started to stir and looked at Kuro with tired, blue eyes. He saw the cat looking back at him with a grinning smile full of fangs, telling him that the cat wanted breakfast.

"I guess you want food, huh, Kuro?" Rin asked, sounding slightly groggy.

Kuro meows excitedly, _"Yep."_

Kuro rubbed up against Rin's arm as he sat up. The teen smiled down at his Familiar until he brought his hand up and coughed into his hand. The cat looked up at his Master in confusion with wide green eyes; wondering what was wrong with him. Was he sick? But demons couldn't get sick. Then again Rin was half-demon, so he was also half-human too.

 _"Are you okay, Rin?"_ Kuro asked Rin with concern tinting his thoughts that Rin could hear.

The teen looked down at his Familiar and gave him a large smile, nodding. A chill went up his spine and he shivered; teeth chattering, but he ignored it. He was out of the comfort of his bed and realised how cold the atmosphere around the dorm was, shivering. He was only in boxers after all.

"No," Rin said. "I feel sick."

The cat frowned, wondering what was wrong. The Cat Sidhe had looked around the dorm for Yukio before he came to wake Rin up. He had wanted to ask Yukio for food even if he didn't understand he'd know that the cat would want food. Though Kuro had found that Yukio had already left for school.

The Familiar looked to Rin as the teen, sluggishly made his way over to the door of his room; realising how sick the teen looked. He was paler than usual; his tail was drooped on the floor and he had barely missed hitting his shoulder into the wall. Rin was either _very_ tired or he _was_ sick. He needed Yukio to check up on him. Rin made his way back over to his side of the room from going over to the door. Whatever Rin had must've made him slightly delirious because he obviously couldn't figure out why he went over to the door. He coughed and groaned, sliding himself into the seat at his desk.

A headache was coming to him, and he sneezed. A plume of blue fire came out of his nose and it drifted in mid-air for a while before disappearing. Rin was surprised at seeing the fire as was Kuro. Was he really that sick? Should he tell Yukio? Rin bit his lip and wondered about that. Did he want his brother to worry knowing that he was sick with some sort of fever?

"What the hell was that?" Rin asked himself. He sighed and picked up his phone from beside the homework he had; to call Yukio.

He held it in his hand and stared at it. He had an idea that his flames might be less controllable since he's sick, but ... did he really want to worry Yukio? Rin gulped and dialled Yukio's phone number, then held the phone up to his ear. A few minutes later he heard Yukio's voice.

"Rin? Is something wrong? You never call unless there is." Rin heard the slightly worried voice of his younger twin on the other end of the phone.

He had to tell his brother he may not be able to come to class today. He had to suck in his pride and tell him that he was sick. "I'm not feeling well, Yukio," Rin said." I woke up today shivering, I have a migraine, I feel groggy and I just sneezed out flames."

A sigh came from the other side of the line as if Yukio didn't believe his brother. Then again Rin would try and make up excuses to get out of doing homework, so what would stop him from doing that for class. "Are you not making this up?"

"Yukio, I swear, I..." He took the phone from his ear and sneezed again. When Yukio heard this, his eyes widened

"Rin, why didn't you tell me this sooner! I could've stayed at the dorm to help you!" Yukio exclaimed into the phone as Rin pulled it away from his highly sensitive ears. His brother overreacted way too much. Also he didn't know he was sick until this morning, so how could he tell Yukio?

"I just woke up today feeling sick, Yukio! I..."

The teen groaned and fell unconscious; falling out the chair and onto the floor; scaring Kuro. The phone dropped to the ground beside him. Now Yukio was worried. What happened? Why wasn't Rin responding?

"Rin! RIN!" He got no answer and hung up the phone, deciding to go check on his brother. He used a key to get back to the dorm as quickly as possible. Once he got back to their room he saw his brother on the floor; the phone only a little ways away from him, his tail limp by his side and his breathing was ragged. Yukio ran off to the bathroom only to return with a thermometer and took Rin's temperature. His eyes widened when he saw that it was 95 degrees.

Yukio helped his brother from the floor and back onto his bed; covering him up with blankets. He saw his brother's limp tail hanging off the edge of the bed and lightly tucked it under the blankets as well. "You make me worry so much it stresses me out," Yukio said to his unconscious brother. He sighed to himself and saw Kuro walk up to Rin's bedside, mewling at the teen in worry. "You're worried about Rin too, huh, Kuro?" The cat nodded and Yukio smiled. "I'll try and make something for you while I get some soup for Rin. It won't be as good as Rin's cooking, but it's something."

Yukio walked down the hall of the abandoned dormitory to come to the kitchen five minutes later; he got out some cat food for Kuro, putting it in his bowl. Kuro purred and happily began to eat. Yukio then looked through the cupboard for some soup. He found a tin of chicken soup and a bowl; opened the can and poured the soup into the bowl. He put it into a microwave and let it sit in there for two minutes before he took it out and up to Rin.

Once he got up to their room he put the bowl down on Rin's desk and saw that his brother was waking up; looking a little groggy. "You feeling alright?" Yukio asked his brother; who looked at him.

"Not really," Rin said. "I...ah...AH...ACHOO!"

A plume of blue fire came out of Rin's nose and this shocked Yukio; making his eyes grow wide from behind his glasses. "You really _are_ sick." Rin narrowed his eyes at his brother. "You never allow your flames to show like that. The fever you have must be doing this." Rin grumbled to himself. He'd gotten sick before but it was never this bad. "Do you any idea how you got sick?" Yukio asked his brother with a serious tone.

"Not really," Rin said. "I've been sick before, but it's never gotten this bad." Rin sniffed. His nose was feeling stuffed up. That was just great.

"Rin, that was when we were kids! When you were still fully human!" Yukio exclaimed, seeing his brother flinch at his loud voice. "You haven't been sick ever since then or after you unsheathed Kurikara! So how!"

"I don't know, damn it!" Rin suddenly shouted; looking at Yukio with frustration clear on his face. "You think I like being sick?"

Yukio sighed to himself and grabbed the bowl of soup; handing it to his sick brother. "I know being sick isn't great, but just deal with it for now. I'll help you as best as I can." Rin looked at Yukio with concern in his eyes. He didn't want his brother to push himself just because he was ill.

"Thank you, but I don't want you to push yourself. I can handle this myself."

The younger of the two lifted a brow at the older as if questioning his statement. "Really? Because when I got here you were unconscious that speaks volumes, Rin." The older one looked away with a frown on his face. "No matter what you say I'll take care of you. You're my brother, after all."

Rin sighed. "Alright. Thanks, bro."

A smile came to Rin's face as a light smile came across Yukio's. He started to spoon the soup into his mouth as Yukio went over to his desk to work on some tests the Cram students had done. Once the soup left Rin's mouth as he swallowed it he made a disgusted face, but knew his brother was only doing this because he was ill.

"I know it won't be as good as your cooking, but it was the best I could do after seeing your state," Yukio told his brother.

"Your cooking isn't very good."

A vein popped on Yukio's head as he ignored his brother's comment and kept on working while hearing his brother's continuous 'yucks' at the soup he had made. Though he had a feeling it was just to make fun of him; like usual. _'At least he's still Rin when when he's sick.'_

Rin grinned, then coughed. Kuro jumped up on his lap and lay down. The older twin finished his soup and put it on the ground next to his bed. A beeping sound caught Rin's attention as Yukio answered his phone. "Okumura here." Rin stared as his brother stared out the window; listening to the person on the other end before answering. "Sorry, Shura, but Rin won't be coming to training for a few days. He's sick. Yes, demons can get sick; now quit asking me questions about this and get back to work."

He hung up and sighed, looking at Rin. The half-demon suddenly put a hand to his mouth and vomited. He threw up over the side of the bed, so he wouldn't get any bile on the covers of his bed. After that he started to shiver and was about to wipe his mouth when he remembered he had no shirt on. Yukio blinked at seeing this; his brother must be _really_ sick if he threw up. He grabbed some tissues and handed them to his brother.

"Here; wipe that away while I clean that up." Rin took the tissues from his brother, not looking him in the eye. He felt pathetic. Weak. Why was he sick in the first place?

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, looking away.

Yukio looked at his brother with confused blue-green eyes, but he realised his brother was probably feeling horrible about feeling ill. He felt weak. His brother was too prideful for his own good. "Rin, it's not your fault you're sick. This just happens."

"I feel pathetic. I'm weak, and I'm just a burden for you right now."

Yukio sighed as he finished cleaning up the bile and looked down at his brother as he stood back up. "I know you think that, but you're not. Everyone thinks that way when their sick. It's just how it works," Yukio explained to his brother.

Rin shrugged. "I guess. You ever been sick?'

"Course I have, Rin," Yukio told his brother. "It's you that hasn't been sick that often." Yukio left the room to clear out the bowl that Rin had finished with and once he came back he looked back over at his brother. "I'm going to have to leave soon because of the Cram class. You'll be alright on your own here?"

"I suppose. If anything happens, I'll call you."

Yukio gave his twin a small smile before piling his books and paperwork into his bag; putting his phone on vibrate so he'd know if Rin needed him and put it in his pocket. He swung his bag over his shoulder and gave his brother a smile. "See you in a few hours. Just rest during that time okay. Get well, Rin."

Rin nodded and watched his brother leave. He sighed, and closed his eyes to rest. Kuro curled up by Rin's side as the teen sniffed and sneezed again; fire coming from his nose again. He groaned and wiped it, annoyed. He was going to have to put up with this for a day or more. Great...

He yawned, and fell asleep.

When he sneezed again, his entire body was covered in flames.

Unbeknownst to Rin; who had fallen asleep as the flames dispersed from his body instead of a teenage half-demon lying on the bed instead was a black cat with a navy-blue tinge. Its tail curled around it's body to keep itself warm as small flames still flickered about the body. Kuro had jumped back from his Master when he saw the flames and now that they were nearly gone he saw what had happened to Rin and was shocked. He had turned into a cat? The Cat Sidhe didn't know what had happened. How did that happen to Rin?

The cat yawned and began to purr, still sleeping. The tip of its tail twitched, and it put its head on its front paws. Kuro watched as his Master did this. He was concerned for him. Maybe he should wake him up and tell him what happened? Rin would freak out, but at least it'd be better than him finding out about it when he woke up, right?

Kuro jumped onto the bed, wondering if he should wake Rin up or not. The cat was purring happily, and stretched before curling up again. The Familiar didn't want to wake his Master up with seeing him look so content in his sleep. Kuro sighed to himself and lay down at the other end of the bed; watching his Master. He was sick after all so he had to keep a close eye on him.

 _ **SICK**_

A few hours later, Rin woke up. He yawned and stood to his feet, but felt that something was off. He felt like he wasn't around 5'8" because of how close he was to the mattress. He looked down at himself to find out the reason why and his ocean-blue eyes widened at what he saw. There were paws instead of feet!

"Wh...what happened to me?" He asked himself. "I'm a cat!"

Rin whirled around; looking at himself and realised that he really was a cat. He wasn't still asleep. He was awake and _he was a cat_. His tail twitched in irritation at this as he sat down on his bed. What was he going to do? Should he tell Yukio about this? He should ... he didn't want him to come back and find another cat in the dorm, but how could he ring him? How could he _tell_ him?

He hissed and growled, wondering what to do. _"Rin?"_ Kuro asked, making the teenager-turned-cat turn to look at his Familiar. _"Is that you?"_ The cat nodded.

He looked at himself again, growling to himself. A small sneeze came out of his small black nose along with the blue fire. He glared at it and then looked at his desk where his phone was. Could he call Yukio somehow like this? Or would he have to get to the Cram school to tell him?

Rin jumped down onto the floor and walked over to the desk. Walking on all fours was interesting but it was also kind of annoying. He jumped up onto the desk. Kuro watched his Master try and figure out how to walk around in a cat's body, slightly amused. Rin approached his phone and growled to himself when he realised he had to flip it open. He tried to use his paws to open it, then his mouth, but it didn't work. In his frustration he whacked his phone off of the desk, glaring at it. He'd have to find Yukio on his own then.

Rin looked at his tail and saw it twitching. He suddenly had the urge to swipe at it. Hissing, Rin lay down and started playing with his tail; pawing at it with his new paws and nearly catching it. The half-demon cat suddenly, stopped, realising what he was doing and growled to himself. He heard Kuro mewling; meaning he was probably laughing at him. Rin huffed and glared at his tail before looking away. He should find Yukio and tell him about this before he did anything like that ... again.

Rin jumped down from the table and went over to the door. He saw that it was closed and frowned; thinking Yukio must've closed it on his way out, then went over to the window. It was open. He did a jump for joy on the inside as he jumped up onto his desk and looked out the window and swallowed. Sure, he had jumped from heights before, but as a small cat ... how would he _live_? He jumped out of the window with his eyes closed; ready for the impact, but was surprised when his paws landed on the pavement.

He opened his eyes and a sigh escaped his lips. He had forgotten that cats could hand on their feet.

Rin smirked; he was getting used to this. He started to walk to the school and looked around, intrigued at how his vision worked. Everything was so much bigger in this form than it was in his human form. Now he knew why Mephisto wondered around as a dog half the time; it was so he could get away with things he wouldn't be able to normally. It was also so he could get away from his job as the school's headmaster, probably.

Rin walked by the fountain in the middle of the school grounds and looked at it. This was the area he mainly sat and ate lunch with his friends and brother. He must be getting close now.

Rin saw a dog up ahead; a white terrier with a pink polka-dot bow around it's neck and knew it was Mephisto. He growled and hissed, fur puffing up. Mephisto raised his head and looked at the cat. The dog let a small smirk cross his muzzle as he saw the hissing cat. "Well, I didn't think that this would happen so soon, Mr Okumura." The hissing stopped quite abruptly when Rin sneezed and blue fire came out of his nose; making Mephisto's eyes grow wide. "Well, now I see why."

"Can you help me?" Rin asked. "I don't know how this happened. Why am I a cat?"

Mephisto stood to all paws and looked the younger demon over with lime green eyes. "Usually the animal transformation doesn't take effect until you've accepted your powers and demon heart. You; however, Mr Okumura, have your demon heart sealed away in Kurikara, so that won't be what's caused this." Another sneeze from Rin and Mephisto's smile grew wider. "I see now. You're sick. This sickness has tapped into your flames; making them uncontrollable at the moment and also has unleashed your animal form. Very peculiar ... yet interesting." Rin glared at the dog before him. How was this interesting? How could he change back?

"How can I change back?"

"It depends," Mephisto told Rin. This confused and irritated the demon cat. What did that mean? Mephisto sighed to himself and in a loud 'POOF' of pink smoke he was back to his normal human self in the usual white suit. "It depends on whether you want to go back to that form..." Mephisto narrowed his eyes at Rin with a small smirk on his face. "...though considering it was activated due to your sickness you might be stuck like that until it's gone."

"And how long will I be sick?"

Mephisto shrugged his shoulders at the question. "I don't know. It's very uncommon for demons to get sick, but then again you're also _half-_ human, so that also could be why you got sick," Mephisto told Rin. This caused Rin to sigh and look at the ground with a small grumble. "Now I'm guessing you left your dorm to find Mr Okumura to tell him about your ... _little_ problem?" A light chuckle escaping the man at his joke.

The cat nodded not even noticing the hidden joke in Mephisto's sentence. "Yes. Do you think he'll know it's me?"

"Well, let's not ruin the surprise, shall we!" Mephisto exclaimed as he took a key out of his pocket; starting to walk away from the cat, whistling.

Rin followed him. "What did you mean by it depends on if I want to go back to this form? Can I change at will?"

"If I can then you can, but it depends if you want to change back to that form," Mephisto looked back to the younger. "Being an animal all the time is fun once and a while, but all the time it could become a pain. You might only want to use it when you're used to the change after the sickness has left."

"Is there any chance it could somehow become permanent?"

Mephisto laughed at the worried tone in Rin's voice and shook his head. "Of course not! You'll just be like that until your cold, flu or whatever you have leaves and then you'll be back to normal."

Rin sighed in relief. Mephisto turned the key and opened the door. It led to the large hallway in the Cram School and Mephisto led the cat down the hall; closing the door after Rin had come in. They walked until they came to Rin's classroom; the cat looking up and seeing the large grin on the headmaster's face. He had a bad feeling about what he was going to do once he opened the door. When Mephisto opened the door, Rin walked inside. Everyone looked at the cat. Rin approached Yukio and meowed; trying to gain his attention.

"Mr Okumura, today I bring you a pet! Take care of him!" Mephisto chuckled as he slammed the door behind him; his laughter heard down the hall.

Yukio was dumbstruck at what Mephisto said and had just put on him. He looked down at the cat and was surprised by the bright blue eyes staring back at him; which seemed oddly familiar. The younger of the twins groaned as he rubbed his eyes. "Not only is my brother sick, but I've got another cat dumped on me."

Rin meowed again, wishing he could tell his brother that he was the cat. Hopefully Yukio would figure it out. "Yukio," the cat said. "It's me, Rin."

Yukio widened his eyes and looked down at the cat that he thought had just talked. He looked away from it; grabbing his head as a slight chuckle escaped his throat. "Great, now I'm hearing cats talking." Rin grumbled in irritation, but sneezed out blue flames and Yukio noticed this. It couldn't be Rin ... could it?

"Yukio, I'm Rin! I somehow transformed into a cat!"

Yukio stared at the cat as he sneezed again; blue fire once again coming from his nose. "N...No way. How ... is that possible?"

"I don't know! Mephisto said something about me being sick being the cause of it!"

The classmates looked confused, only hearing the cat meowing and Yukio talking to it. They hoped their teacher wasn't going crazy; either that or he could hear demons like his brother. Yukio sighed to himself in frustration as his older brother sneezed again. He looked to his phone and saw that class was nearly over anyway. "Alright, I want you all to go over the work I assigned you. I'll be checking your homework in the morning." He then, turned to leave as quickly as he could with Rin following after him.

"Yukio! Help me! I don't know what to do!"

Yukio rubbed his forehead with a sigh. "Rin, shut up and let me think for a second!" The cat fell silent as he watched Yukio try and think about what had happened to his brother. "Well, if your sickness is the cause then maybe we should head back to the dorm and get you back to bed." This just caused Rin to groan with another flame-filled sneeze followed by.

"Damn it ... fine," the cat growled. He then looked back at his tail and started playing with it again; rolling onto his back, pawing at the appendage and trying to jump at it.

Yukio stared at his brother in shock and knelt down in front of him with lowered eyelids. He waved a hand in front of his brother to grab his attention, but it didn't work and instead grabbed his tail; earning a loud yowl from the cat.

"Sorry! I don't know what came over me! I..."

He started rubbing his cheek against Yukio's leg and purred. The younger of the two stared down at the older one with a raised brow and a glare on his glasses. There was something seriously wrong with his brother to be acting like a cat all of sudden.

"Rin!" The cat jumped at his name being called and looked at his brother. "Stop acting like a cat! You may be trapped in that body for now, but you're human! Not a cat!"

Rin blinked; scrunching up his button-black nose with a light growl. "Sorry, I...why the hell am I acting like a cat? What's going on?"

"I don't know. Did Mephisto tell you anything when you saw him about this?" Yukio asked his brother, concern etching his voice for his twin.

"He said that my sickness is messing with my flames, making them uncontrollable and giving me an animal form. I'll be stuck like this until I get better, and after I do I can change at will."

"Well, maybe your sickness is also making you act like the animal you transformed into or it could be because it's your first time turning into it that you're not used to this that your acting this way," Yukio explained as best as he could to his brother; hoping he'd listen, knowing how impatient and distractive he got.

Rin shrugged. "I'll have to ask Mephisto."

"Ask me what, Rin Okumura?" The two looked up at the grinning face of the headmaster. Was he waiting around for them to come out or was he just snooping around in his dog form again?

"Why I'm acting like a normal cat."

"It's just as Mr Okumura said," Mephisto said; pointing at Yukio. "This is your first transformation so your body and mind aren't used to it that along with your sickness is making it hard for you to cope with."

Yukio narrowed his eyes at the director of the school. "You were watching, weren't you?"

At that Rin froze and the headmaster chuckled as his green eyes loomed over Rin. "I need my daily dose of entertainment, _don't I_?"

Rin huffed. This was getting annoying. Yukio sighed to himself and stood back up to his feet. "Well, if that's really what's wrong with Rin then I guess we just need to get rid of his sickness."

"And how do we do that?" Rin asked; looking up at his brother with confusion in his blue eyes.

"I guess we just wait for you to get better and treat you as though you have a cold or flu," Yukio told his brother with a shrug.

The cat sighed to himself, "Alright."

Mephisto chuckled and bowed at the twins. "Well, I see you have everything under control. I bid you two adieu!" With that the headmaster vanished in a ' **POOF** ' of pink smoke.

Rin sighed and looked at Yukio. The younger brother smiled and scratches Rin behind his ear. "Come on, Rin, let's get back to the dorm," Yukio said as he stopped scratching the cat his brother had taken the form of. Yukio stood to his full height and took out his key to the dorm with Rin following him. He heard his brother sneeze again and put the key into a door; opening it. He looked back at Rin to tell him to follow him only to see the cat on the ground, unconscious. "RIN!"

He picked the cat up and rushed through the door, closing it behind him. Why had his brother fallen unconscious? Was it caused by his flu? Yukio quickly closed the door once he was back in the dorm and rushed up the stairs to their room. Once he got back up there he lay his older brother on his bed and gently spread the blankets over his shivering form.

Rin had curled up into a tight ball; tail curled around him as if trying to stop his body from getting any colder. The cat looked up at Yukio and meowed weakly. Yukio started to pet him, hoping to calm his brother down. "Rin, I know you. You won't let some stupid cold or flu get the best of you. You're stronger than this..." Yukio gave his brother a soft smile, trying his best to stay clam under the circumstances as well. "...stronger than me."

Rin nodded his head, tiredly and yawned. Yukio stopped patting his brother's head. The younger of the two had noticed how Rin's fur felt smooth; it was short yet messy like his hair in his regular form, but the texture was soft. He shook his head and decided it would be best if he got Rin another bowl of soup ready for when Rin wakes up. He went into the kitchen and started making Rin some more soup. Yukio saw Kuro walk into the kitchen and looked at him, meowing worriedly.

"Don't worry, Kuro. I think I know the cause for why Rin has become a cat. Mephisto told us. We just need to make sure his flu goes and he'll be back to normal," Yukio told the Cat Sidhe as he began microwaving the soup. Kuro nodded and walked up to Yukio, rubbing against his legs. Yukio smiled as the cat reached his front paws towards him, and jumped up onto his shoulder. "You want to help make Rin better?" The cat familiar nodded and Yukio chuckled. "Well, you could probably keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't run off. Who knows what mischief he can get into in that form."

Kuro smiled and licked Yukio's cheek. Yukio smiled, and got the soup out of the microwave. He walked back down the hall to their shared room and brought it before Rin; setting it down on the floor. The cat sneezed again and looked down at the soup, then back up at his brother.

"I thought you might not want to be treated like a cat so I put it in a regular bowl you'd normally eat from," Yukio told his brother.

Rin jumped down onto the ground and started lapping up the soup with his tongue. Surprisingly, it didn't taste bad at all.

"I hope you get better soon, Rin. It doesn't feel the same without you hassling me about going on missions or not wanting to do your homework," Yukio told his brother with a small smile.

The cat looked up at Yukio and gave a small smile before he continued to drink. When he was finished, he lay down and yawned. Yukio sighed to himself and put Rin back onto the bed; earning a frustrated snort from the cat. Yukio then, went over to his desk to begin marking off tests as he also kept a close eye on his older twin.

Kuro jumped up onto the bed and lay down next to Rin. _"Will you be okay?"_ He asked.

A light sneeze came from Rin along with some blue fire and a shrug. He didn't know how long this would last, but hopefully he'd get better soon.

"I don't know," he told Kuro. "I hate being sick."

Kuro could tell his Master would probably enjoy wondering around the school as a cat if he wasn't sick. Though Kuro knew Rin liked being human much more since he was raised human by his old Master and Rin detested his demon side and was even afraid of what he could do in that form sometimes. He was a cat right now so he was pretty much harmless, _right_?

 _"What do you think about being a cat?"_

"I like it," Rin said. "I feel like I can do a lot of things I can't do as a human. Of course, I'd like it more if I wasn't sick."

After saying that the cat sneezed as if to get his point across. It annoyed him how much he had been sneezing lately. When would his flu go away? It was starting to annoy him.

"Damn this flu..." The cat sneezed again before finally closing his eyes and falling to sleep. It was always best to get some much needed rest if you were sick. Kuro curled up beside him and fell asleep too. Yukio turned his head to look at his brother and saw Kuro lying with him and smiled. It was certainly going to be a long few days.

 _ **SICK**_

 _Yukio had to take the class on a trip into a snowy mountain to stop a demon. As they hiked up the mountain, Rin sighed, wrapping himself tighter in his coat. He was freezing. Why did they have to go through such a freezing cold area of Japan? Why couldn't it be the city or even the beach? It'd be better to go swimming than be in a freezing place like this. The beach he'd at least see Shiemi in a swimsuit ... possibly..._

 _"Yukio," he told his brother. "Can we stop? I'm f...freezing," he said, wrapping his arms around himself, his teeth chattering. Yukio looked back at his brother and saw that he was in fact shivering._

 _Yukio blinked in surprise at seeing his brother's shivering form. "Can't you use your flames to warm yourself up just a little bit? We're nearly there." Rin grumbled to himself and tried to make the blue flames flicker around his body to make himself warmer._

 _Suddenly, he sneezed and sniffed. Rin grumbled some more, hoping his body would get warmed up due to his fire-like abilities he had inherited._

 _Once the group arrived at the site where the demon was; Yukio looked to the report in his hands. "We are here to take care of a rogue snowman. Usually snowmen are friendly demons, but this one has started attacking hikers. We are here to exorcise it so it doesn't continue its rampage," Yukio explained to the class. "Any questions?"_

 _"How long are we going to be here?" Rin asked, still shivering._

 _Yukio pushed his glasses up as he looked to his brother. "Until the demon has been dealt with, Rin," Yukio told his brother._

 _"But I'm freezing!" He sneezed again._

 _Yukio sighed as he rubbed his forehead in frustration at his brother's attitude. "Just deal with it for now." Rin huffed at his younger brother as they set up camp in the snowy terrain and began to wait for the snowman. Yukio working on some reports while Rin sat near the fire and the other students tried to stay as far away from him._

 _"Rin, you okay?" Rin looked up to see Shiemi come up near him; worried about how close he was to the fire considering he had his own fire abilities._

 _"I don't feel well," Rin said, sniffing._

 _Shiemi looked to Rin in concern; putting a hand to his forehead, equalling in a small blush to appear on his face. "You don't have a fever. Maybe your body isn't used to cold weather?"_

 _Rin shrugged, and sneezed again. He continued shivering, and was beginning to feel like he was going to faint. A few moments later, he did just that._

 _"RIN!" Shiemi exclaimed as Rin fell over into the snow._

 _Yukio heard her shout and rushed over to see his brother, unconscious in the snow beside Shiemi. "What happened?"_

 _"I don't know. He said he was cold, but he didn't have a fever. Then he just fainted!" Shiemi exclaimed, sounding panicked about what just happened._

 _Yukio cursed, wondering what to do. He looked at his brother with worry in his eyes._ _"Damn it. Maybe I should have listened to him," Yukio growled to himself. The class looked on as Yukio began to contemplate on what to do. "I'll take my brother back to our dorm!" Yukio told the class. "While I'm gone and until I come back; Konekomaru is in charge!" Yukio helped his brother up by putting an arm over his shoulder and began to leave the campsite._

 _Yukio looked at his brother in worry, wondering what would cause Rin to faint. Was he sick?_

 _He hoped not. Rin hadn't been sick since they were kids and even then he'd never been very prone to sickness as a child. Yukio was the one who had gotten sick when they were kids. Is it a side effect of his powers being unleashed? Does it have something to do with the cold weather mixing with his fire powers? Yukio didn't know. He'd have to bring Rin back to the dorm and see how he was later._

 ** _SICK_**

Rin yawned and opened his eyes. The cat stood up and jumped on the floor, landing on all fours. He was feeling a little better today. It had been three days since his flu had surfaced and he became a cat. This meant that he _was_ getting better. The rest and soup _really did_ work!

"You feeling better today, Rin?" The cat looked up to see his brother coming into the room with his uniform already on. The cat nodded, but felt a sneeze come and let it out. He was instantly covered in the blue flames. "RIN!" Yukio freaked out, thinking his brother would burn down the whole building.

When the flames faded, Rin was his regular half-demon self again.

Rin blinked and looked at himself; noticing that he was human again and whooped. Though the celebration was cut short when Yukio coughed, trying to catch his brother's attention. "Rin, you should get dressed." Rin looked at himself and noticed that he was naked. Why? He was wearing his boxers when he changed! Did they burn up in the flames? Mephisto still had _his_ clothes on when he changed back from a dog, so why not him when he changed back from a cat? Did he need to learn that too!

"Hang on," Rin said. "I want to try something."

He closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to transform back into a cat. He was completely covered in the same blue flames as before and Yukio took a few steps away from his brother; covering his face in shock. "Rin, what hell are you doing?!"

Once the flames died down the navy-blue cat his brother had taken the form of the past few days stood before Yukio. Rin looked at himself and grinned. "Cool! It worked!"

Yukio looked at his brother with wide eyes, but then frowned at him. "Rin, if you're done we have to get to class. You've missed three days of school and you have A LOT of catch-up work," Yukio told his brother as he tapped his foot against the wooden floor.

The cat frowned and changed back to normal. "You're no fun," he teased.

Yukio kept his frown aimed at his brother and pointed at the closet. "Get changed, Rin. Do you really wanna go to school naked?"

"I guess not. All right; I'll get dressed." He grabbed his True Cross uniform out of the closet and put it on while Yukio packed their bags; seeing as they were running nearly late for class and Yukio had to help Rin pack.

Once Rin was fully dressed with his sword over his shoulder in the red sleeve; Yukio grabbed his bag and took out a set of keys. They walked out of their room and into the hallway. Yukio put the key into a door and opened it; it led directly into the Cram School hallway. Rin went inside and Yukio closed the door behind his brother as Rin went on ahead to the classroom.

He opened the door and walked inside. The students looked up at him. Rin looked at them all and swallowed before he walked over to the desk he shared with Shiemi. "Rin, you've been away for a few days ... are you alright?"

"I've been sick with the flu," Rin said, sitting down next to her. "But I'm over it now."

Shiemi looked at him, slightly confused. "Demons can get the flu?" This only made Rin laugh. He didn't get it either, but he was glad it was gone now. _Really_ glad.

Yukio came in just after Rin's little retort and started the lesson. "Okay, so today we will go over our mission of the snowman and how it was exorcised," Yukio explained. Rin froze at this. He had passed out on that mission. He didn't know what happened during it.

"Damn," Rin said under his breath. "I don't know what happened because that's the day I got sick."

Yukio looked to his brother; a glare forming on his glasses. "Maybe this will help you with catching up on some of your school work. This is just revision of what happened during the mission," Yukio explained. Rin frowned and slumped in his seat. Yukio shook his head and continued. "Can anyone tell me what the cause was for the snowman's odd behaviour?" Yukio looked around the room and finally picked on someone. "Suguro."

Suguro smiled and answered with his usual cocky attitude, "It came into contact with some hikers that had negative emotions that made it go rogue."

"That is correct, Suguro," Yukio said and began to write something on the chalkboard. "A human's negative emotions can greatly impact a demon. If they are usually friendly demons they can turn feral. The negative emotions can even create new demons, but that only happens when a demon is affected by this negativity that we have to watch out for."

As the lesson went on, Rin began to get bored. He was soon fast asleep on the desk, snoring loudly. Everyone in the room tried to ignore him at first, but as his snores grew louder it became harder for them to and they just stared at him. A vein appeared at the side of Yukio's head. How did he _not_ see this coming? He walked over to the desk his brother was sleeping at and dropped a book right near his brother's head; shocking him awake.

"Wh...what?" Rin asked groggily; drool dripping down the side of Rin's mouth as he looked around with tired eyes.

"Can't you stay awake for at least _one_ lesson?" Yukio growled out to his brother.

"I'm tired." He put his head back on the desk. "Let me sleep, dammit..."

"You've had three days to sleep, Rin! Now that you're better you have to stop doing this and listen!" Yukio yelled at his brother as he folded his arms, crossly.

"Why should I? This is boring. I'd rather be out on a mission than listen to you prattle and blab on about what kinds of demons there are."

Yukio frowned at what his brother said. "You need to learn about this stuff just as much as everyone else here. It's essential you do, so that when you go out into the field you don't jump in and realise you have no clue what you're fighting," Yukio explained to his brother with stern a yet annoyed tone.

Rin frowned. "Whatever. I don't really care." Yukio glared down at him with the merciless look he always gave Rin to tell him to do something equalling in an angry growl from Rin. "Damn it, four-eyes!"

"If you want to become an exorcist you have to learn this stuff!" Yukio yelled back at his older twin.

"I can learn it on the field!"

"And then you'll what! Not know how to defeat the demon because you didn't know its weakness! Be affected by it if it's got an ability over other demons! Use your head, Rin! You need to learn this, so you don't just let yourself down on the field, but your team as well!" Yukio shouted at his brother, finally regaining his composure.

Rin glared at his brother; teeth gritted in frustration and hands clenched together. He transformed into a cat and walked out of the room. The class stared in shock at what had happened. They had just seen Rin change into a cat. How had he done that? Had that been something he could do because he was part-demon?

Yukio stared at his brother in shock at the attitude he was being given before growling in frustration. "Rin! You can't just waltz out of the lesson like that! And don't use that form like that!"

"I don't care," Rin said to himself as he ran outside.

Yukio groaned to himself as his brother left the room. Should he go after him? He couldn't leave class like this. Well, the class _was_ nearly over, but still he couldn't leave them just because his brother was too impatient and short-tempered. He sighed and shook his head, then turned back to the class.

"What's with Okumura?" Suguro asked. "Seems like he's really pissed."

"I don't know. I'm gonna have to see if something is bugging him. He never usually snaps like that ... especially during class," Yukio said more to himself than as a reply to Suguro. The punk-looking teen nodded, and Yukio continued the lesson. When class was over, he walked out of the room to look for Rin. "Now, where could that idiot have run off to?" Yukio mumbled to himself.

 ** _SICK_**

Rin was currently walking around the campus. He huffed, thinking about his outburst. For some reason he was angry, but he didn't know why.

Was it because had to do revision on something he wasn't there for? Maybe. He didn't like doing school work, but he understood why he had to do it at times, but he never liked to do it. He'd rather fight the demon head on than learn about it.

The cat jumped up on a ledge and looked out at the view. True Cross Academy Town was so big and vast and looked so much larger as a small cat. It made Rin curious about the town, but he knew he was probably worrying Yukio right now after his little tantrum in class.

Rin shook his head; he didn't want to deal with Yukio right now. He jumped down and headed into town. He looked around at how big everything was. It was scary yet amazing at the same time. He couldn't believe Kuro saw things from this point of view all the time. Rin smiled and started to run. This was amazing. It also felt weird, but it was also thrilling all the same. Everything was so big to him in this little body. He looked around him, but then had the sudden urge to yawn and he did. His stomach rumbled, and he looked around for some food. What could he find?

 ** _SICK_**

Yukio wondered around the Academy, trying to find his stubborn older twin. "Where could that idiot have run off to?" He sighed and shook his head. Rin was being such a pain in the ass. "Why does he have it be such a pain? Why can't he _try_ and study for once in his life?" Yukio muttered to himself as he continued to search for his twin around the school.

He saw Mephisto and approached him. The headmaster turned to face the young teacher with a smile on his oddly giddy face. This expression seemed to unnerve Yukio, but he asked what he was thinking anyway. "Mephisto, have you seen Rin anywhere? He ran out of class in that new cat form of his and now I can't find him," Yukio told the headmaster.

"My, that _is_ quite troublesome." Mephisto grinned at Yukio and the teen just glared back at him. "I believe he went _that_ way." Mephisto pointed down the bridge and Yukio widened his eyes.

"WHAT? HE WENT TO ACADEMY TOWN! THAT IDIOT!"

He ran off and Mephisto grinned to himself; watching the youngest of his brother run off. _'My, my. Those boys are such handfuls, especially that older one.'_

 _ **SICK**_

Yukio went into town, looking around for any cats; especially any that had navy-blue fur and bright blue eyes with a weirdly shaped spiky tail. He sighed, wondering how to find Rin. If only he could change into an animal also, then he would be able to catch Rin's scent. Yukio yawned; great, now _he_ was tired. He was tired after a long day at work, and chasing his brother around was only making him even more tired.

"Come on, Rin, give me a break already," Yukio said, yawning again. "Can't you just do as I say for once?" Yukio sat down on a bench, still yawning. He had no idea how he was going to find a small cat in this large city with so many people. He looked at all the people passing him by, still not able to locate his twin amongst them. He sighed to himself as he rubbed his eyes in annoyance at his tiredness and his brother. The human yawned again, his eyes starting to close. _'No one will mind if I take a little nap here,'_ Yukio thought to himself as he leaned back on the bench; head against the backrest.

Only a half hour later, Rin was passing by when he saw his brother sleeping on the bench. He chuckled to himself and jumped up onto Yukio's lap, then lay down, purring and kneading Yukio's chest.

Yukio stirred awake and rubbed his eyes; wondering who had woken him up and then looked down at his lap and saw the one he had been looking for. "You are real pain, Rin. I'm tired and you're probably tired; let's just get back to the dorm," Yukio told his older twin in an irritated tone.

The cat grinned, then hopped down and looked at Yukio, meowing. Yukio looked down at his feet and saw a dead mouse. He yelled and looked at Rin. Did his brother bring him this?

"W...What the heck, Rin!" He saw the grin on the cat's face and glared at him. "I get it. Are you trying to get back at me for what happened in class today?"

Rin's grin widened and he meowed again, purring proudly. Didn't Yukio know that cats were predatory animals and when cats brought their owners dead animals, it meant that they loved them and was a gift for their human family?

Yukio sighed and rubbed his eyes of the sleep in them. "Rin, I don't know what you did while as a cat, but can you turn back now. I want my _human_ brother, not a cat."

Rin nodded, and changed back. "That mouse is a way of saying I love you, little brother," he told Yukio. "Don't you know that when cats bring their owners dead animals, it means they love them?"

Yukio nodded his head at what his brother said. "Yes, I know that, but I find it strange that you would do that in your cat form." Yukio raised a brow at his brother; who gave him a nervous smile. "Was it meant to be some form of apology for your behaviour in class as well?"

"Yeah. I'm ... sorry for acting that way. I've just been angry and stressed out because of my homework and the sickness I had recently. I think my brain's working too hard."

Yukio sighed to himself and gave his brother a small smile. "Well, I'm sorry too. I guess I _have_ been pushing you a little too hard lately, especially since you were sick these last few days." Rin nodded and looked at his brother with a smile. He put his arm round Yukio's shoulder and the two headed back to their dorm. "That and your brain is also quite small compared to your hard head," Yukio commented with his own smile; earning a light grumble from Rin.

* * *

 _ **I got this idea while seeing a few fics where Rin is turned into a cat randomly and then saw one where he gets sick from the cold; so I thought why not combine it. Make it Rin turns into a cat due to sickness! It was fun to do too! Also if this looks a little rushed in some areas I was fixing them up as best I could from how it was in Rp style. I DO proof-read, but sometimes I just feel lazy and can't be bothered.**_

 _ **A little something while you guys wait for the next chapter of 'Exorcists And Gods'. The next few chapters are going to be harder for me to write as there are more characters present than there were in the previous chapters and it's just going to get harder. Also I'm working on a Blue Exorcist Rp with TheChuckinator, so that will also keep you guys entertained until the nex chap of that fic once that story is up. Anyways hope you enjoyed this One-shot!**_

 _ **NOTE: Still looking for part-time work that's why I'm only working on one fic at a time now. Soz. Real life sucks. I wish I was still in school rather than looking for a job. XD**_

 _ **D0A OUT!**_


End file.
